Reclamation
by NathanHale2
Summary: Eons ago an ancient plan was crafted. But due to bigotry and hate and conflict, the plan had failed. A legacy has been crafted. Secrets unveiled. An ancient evil awakened. Harry finds himself in a galaxy spaning Journey to uncover his own heritage and humanities darkest past.


Reclamnation

Chapter 1: Off to Great Beginnings

* * *

„Lord of Adrmials," drawled a mighty, humble, millenia old male voice. Honor, mourn and a faint tinge of anger were audible, to the listener. He knew the voice. He knew who it belonged. After almost a millenia long bitter War against two distiguishable, cunning and utterly ruthless foes, after having fought countless battles both on the ground and upon the stars... he knew his enemy.

„so very many years have we battled." The Listener shut his eyes as decade old memories of anguish, harship and failure haunted his waking, yet slowly fading mind. The screams. The inhuman utterly horrific growls no being in the universe should be capable of. The countless burned planets and destroyed systems. His body lay heavy on his mattress. Faint shimmering lights breached his closed eyelids and he could hear the breathing of his fellow comardes. Becoming fewer with every passing second.

„My feinest opponent. The Mantle accepts all who live fiercely, who defend their young," A lone tear slid out of the forcely shut eyes. _Why?!_ The Listener thought desperately, tired to no end. _Why do you insist on resurfacing my failures. Again and agian. And Again!_ A new set memories ruthlessly swept through the weary mind of the listener. A woman screams in dying terror as she realisies her fate and that of her child. A small, disgustingly deformed form, waddleing towards a tall man with shoulder long black hair. The abomonations form skin sickeningly green, tenecales sprouting out of multiple areas. An odd fluid ozzeing out of numerous wounds, seemingly having a mind of it's own as it limply stretches towards the imposing man. _„DDDDDaaaa...*glup...aaD." _the disturbing figure moaned, almost in pain.

„who built and struggle - and grow." The imposing, disembodied form contiued seemingly uncaring or oblivious to the effects of his word on the Listener, as he clenched his jaw and his old skeletal like finger dug themself into the soft mattress.

„_Flood infestation detected, milord." spoke a young officer, whose hands danced across various floating, holographic screens. Doing sheer impossible amounts of duties all at once with a praticed ease. He didn't had to see the young officers face to know that it was another blow at his morale, his will to fight, his will to live. „No, no, no, no, no. NO! DAMN IT!" The imposing man shouted, his fits hammering unto the arms of his command chair. The air within the ship cooled immidately and left a mourning, depressing silence in it's wake. „So close..." the imposing man muttered running a hand over his sweaty face. Another planet lost. Lost to a enemy so curel, so horrifingly alien, no species in the entire universe has had ever encountered. It does not know mercy. It does not distinguish between soldiers and families. It strikes. It devoures. It changes, everything crossing it's path. There was not a single person, a single human in the galaxy who hadn't faced or lost someone to the bodyless, faceless nightmare haunting the stars. _

_Composing himself in less than the blink of an eye the man adressed his men and women with a strong, authoritative voice „We know the threat. We all have lost loved ones to our carelessness and foolishness. No MORE! Our loses and sacrifices will NOT be in vain. We will protect the galaxy and save the other species and our fellow surivors from a fate worse than death. Through OUR sacrifices, through our devotion; we will claim victory at long last! WE WILL DEFEAT THE PLAGUE!" Decades and century long training and experience through fire and sword could not hold his subordinates from raising their arms into the air, shouting guttural war chants and joyfull cries of hope, filling the ship and echoing throughout the entire fleet. Spirits and hope once lost were being reclaimed and their ambition, to survive. To overcome, grew to unimgainable heights. The imposing man strainghtened himself raised his right hand ominously and speaks in the most even voice he manages „Cleanse the planet." Condemning countless, billions of souls to a swift merciful death. _

„Even those who dominate, as humans have dominated cruelly - without wisdom." Anger that knew no bounds, surged through the listeners aged body. They would have won. They were victories. HE had brought a disembodied, utterly terrifing enemy that had butchered countless people and eradicated numerous species to it's knees. They were FINE. Until they came. Their anicent advesary, in an act of blinded arrognace and fake justice. Unwillingly and utterly foolish they had doomed the entire universe, destorying centuries long advencements, victories and turning the billions sacrifices into dust of the past.

_Another alarm sounds throughout the ship. Another infected planet. „Cleanse the planet." spoke the tall man sadness evidiate in his voice. Billions dead. A planet rented lifeless._

_Another infected planet. „Cleanse the planet." the man said bitterly. Barely tamed anger siping from his mouth. Countless deaths. Another destroyed world._

_Another infected planet. „Cleanse the planet." growled the man his emelrad green eyes flashing dangerously with a vengance. A once flourish green, beautiful planet filled with various lifeforms living together in harmony, twisted and turned into a nightmareish creature until finally turning into dust as massive ships burn the planet to ashes._

_Another infected planet. „Cleanse the planet." said the imposing man carelessly. His voice devoided of any emotion. His once bright green eyes, are now empty shells. His mind blank. Devoided of any emotion. His soul hollow. Dancing on the very fabric line of sanity. That was his sacrifice. For the survival of the universe. All gone._

There was a pause in the speech. A hesitation. The listener could feel it. The breathing of the speecher became shallow and fastened almost unnoticablely.„But for all of us, there are times like these." the disembodied voice continued and the listener could hear the faint sounds of resentment in these words._ All gone._ Thought the man saddened. _Everything turned into the fading ashes of the past. All gone. _He remembered the burning skylines, the large burning battle grounds as the planets and stars were torn apart by two vicious enemies refuseing to bend to the other. One reckless and blind to the consequences, the other desperate and tired backed to a corner. Without the hope of surivial yet unbending and unwilling to lay low and die. The countless destroyed ships from both mighty fleets littered the stars unknowingly feeding a third unseen, weakened foe with strenght long lost. Who yearned for bloody venegance.

„And for you, that time...is now." The listener almost grimaced at the glee of his bitter foe. _You doomed us all. You destroyed everything. All of our work. Wasted. Because of your arrogance, old foe._ The listener thought saddened yet feeling pity for his fiercest opponent. The noises in the room have ceased only a handful of his companions, comrades were left.

_Ominous, threatening footfalls echoed towards the brave garrnison. The men and women were hiding in cover or behind large blue transperant shields. Only a few stood out in the open. Amongst them was the tall imposing man. Wearing a skin tight metallic suit, pointing out his well toned muscles. His face was wrinkled and his once shoulder long, raven black hair had begun to grey, slowly turning to an etheral white. The soldiers beside him were his personal guard, the finest soldiers of the proud human race. Almost four meters tall reaching up to the chin of the imposing man. Their heroic leader. Having safed humanity from certain extinction countless times and defeated the foes of humanity with a burtally cunning mind. Their loyalty was his and his alone. _

_Their helmets, angular in shape, with sharp edges covered the entire head. Revealing not a single feature of the wearer. The visor slits glowing an intimdating red. All, aimed their blocky, menacingly looking weapons at their anicent foe. _

_Four meters in height. Muscles allowing them the strenght to squish their human opponents with their bare hands. In comparison the armor of Humanities centuary long advesary was smooth and elegant. Their weapons were long and areodynamic. Some of the weapons parts hovered mere inches apart from each other. There were dozens of them. Out numbering the humans 3 to 1. But the humans didn't back down. Every single human had his or her, weapons steadily aimed at their foe. Tiny laser dots shot across the room, pinpointing the exact point were the fatal energized bullets would hit it's target. There was a tense silence as the bitter centuary old enemies stared down each other through the barrels and scopes of their futuristic weaponary. The footfalls grew ever closer and the aliens tensed ever so slightly unnoticable to even the most sharpest human eye. Yet the old weakened yet increadbily imposing man saw it. The mere shift of their weapons as humanities sworn, misguided enemy changed their aim directly pointing at fatal location and weak points of the human body. Out of the corner of the eye the man caught a single tear sweat running down a young cadets face that being the only sign of him being in a life and death situation. Decade long training and baptisim through fire have steeled the young soldiers nerves. It didn't swept away his fear though. _

_And if he old man was honest to himself even HE, was afraid. But a emotion much strong and disgustingly bitter occupied his mind. Defeat. And his failure. They had failed. He had failed. Failed his own family, his race but worse, he had failed the galaxy. He had allowed an unspeakable evil to take over and consume everything it touches. His old foe would soon witness his mistake. _

_Defiantly he stared at his old adversary as the leader of self proclaimed guardians of the universe swept through the room towards the humans. This fierce nemesis. Two heads taller than him. Male features. A strong jaw set. A facial expression carved into stone betraying no emotion. Two small, yet razor sharp grey eyes. His skin a dullish grey. A heavily muscled body ready to burst out of their skin tight, mighty armor. Stepping infront of his soldiers the towering adversary glowered at the old man with an unusual amount of respect. A good warrior. Honouring the fellow code of an soldier. Yet also a fool._

_The old man determindly stepped forward raised his arm and pulled the gun of his personal guard aiming uselessly at the metallic ground. The soldier stiffened before releaseing a breath, easeing his body taking up a non violent position. One by one the soliders lowered their guns yet did not let go of them. Their foe stared down them from the barrels of their guns. The old tired man straightened himself and glared defiantly at his own nemesis. Everything they have done, all the sacrifices, all the deaths and victories. All in vain. All gone._

„Know this relentless enemy, killer of our childern..." the voice of his century old nemesis hissed at his ear. Anger sipping from his tongue. The noises of the countless machines hovering all over the room outside from the old man's limited field of view. His time grew closer with every passing breath. But the old man did not feel fear. Only bitter anger and pity. _Killer of your childern?! As if you were clean and untouched from innocent blood. You, who has unleashed damnnation upon the stars._ These thoughts flew through his tortured mind. He could feel himself splitting apart. One howling in blind rage, yearning for brutal vengance. Driven to near insanity by his past deeds. The other paitent awaiting his fate with dignity. His only regret being not to be able to give his life for the galaxy.

_A man was cardling the remaing parts of his once alive and beloved wife. Stunningly beautiful, kind generous to no bounds. Her once wild bushy brown hair tainted with her own blood. Her face torn apart. Her legs ripped off and her belly and back slashed open. „Ariashka! Don't do this to me...please! I beg of you my beloved...please...don't...leave me! Ariashka! NO!" The man shouted his clothes drowned in blood. His anguished sobs and cries of despair echoed throughout the house. A eerie, disgusting green mess surrounded the bloodied pair. A torn torn off disfigured head of an small child lay on the ground. Torn off limbs and body parts lay scattered across the room. It was a gruesome, bone chilling sight. _

„Lord of Admirals." _Lord of Admirals, seems like an eternetiy since someone adressed me like this._ A faint humming noise drew closer until the Lord of Admirals could litterliy feel a large, mighty machine hovering high above him. His time has come. The foe continued to speak but grew in distance as he spoke humbly, with a hint of fear „Soon we will face the enemy you have faced. And we are afraid." And then he was gone. His last visitor in his mortal life, his life long bitter advesary left. Leaveing him to a fate with no honor. Shund. Disgraced. Defeated. All of his efforts, all of his achivments and victories rended to nothingness. Sharp blue light shone thorugh closed eyelits and blinded the dying old man as a conflict raged within his mind.

_DAMN YOU DIDACT! OLD FOOL! You damned us ALL! GOD'S be damned I'LL have my vengence! You will PAY! But he did only his duty. HE SHOULD HAVE RELEASIED HE MISTAKE HE WAS DOING WHEN THE FIRST INFECTION PURGED HIS SHIPS! We didn'T gave him any choice. If we had explained everything...WE would've alongside the Forerunners! WE WERE VICTORIOUS! I have made an error...THAT DAMNED US ALL! They were blinded and had to be seen their mistakes...TOO LATE FOR THAT THE COST IS TOO GREAT! DIDACT I WILL..._

Any coherent trail of thoughts ended abruptly as seering hot pain brusted through body and split his mind. The two voice raged, cried in gruesome pain, as act so violent and so burtal they were impossible to describe, powled through their systems and every fiber of their being. Etheral blue light blinded the universe and the tortured voice of the galaxies greatest hero cried out to the stars. The conflict was indescribeable. The great mind and soul of the Lord of Admirals split in twine, one emelrad green, the other blood red, clashing viciously against each other, taking and absorbing their precious life essence from the other, countless of times. Battleing each other in a ferocious battle for their very exsitance. Golden sparks flew as the floating gusts of crystalized wind clashed together. Again and again they threw themselves at each other, locked together in a unforgiving battle. Then just as the two glowing ever changing forms charged at each other again, determind to better and eradicate the other, a mighty explosion consumed them both. Two entirely diffrent cries of pain howled across the stars as their energy slwoly began to violently take shape. With cries of horror and unyielding pain, two very diffrent, yet very similar persons awoke.

One in a body that was not of his own. Deformed and weakened, the being bellowed in seering anguish. His blood red maleovent eyes squeezed shut. The other was not far from his missing half yet in an unfamillar place. Seperated through time and space. It was a young boy merely 14 years old. Thin, broken from the abuse of his petty releatives. Sharp emelrad green eyes shot open. Both having witnessed long forgotten memories of a life long passed. One coming to a terrifingly harsh revealation, questioning everything he had done and their purposes and his future. The other clueless, terrified and lost in a pitch black room unknowingly marking his beginning of a brand new awe-inspiring journey, he would have never imagined. Opening secrets that span galaxies that should have been long forgotten.

* * *

Harry didn't knew where he was. He had lost any feeling of orientation. His head was swimming like he had been just beaten down by Dudley's savage gang. His limbs ached and screamed in pain. Slowly Harry scanned where he was and only saw complete and utter darkness. Not a single light seemed to breach the sinister darkness. As his musceles seem to tear themselves apart, Harry groggily stood up. Trying to regain his balance Harry staggered back and forth until all of the sudden, the searing pain was gone. His splitting headache have ceased and the pain that has just recently tortured his body were in an instant. Almost as if they haven't even happened. Harry furred his brows together in confusion as he thought of an way to get out of where ever he was. The room? Harry felt the ice cold wind claiming his limbs rendering them useless, as his breathing frightingly fastened. The ghostly white fume were clearly visible appearing right before his mouth. Gathering his thoughts Harry tried to think where he was and how got here.

He remembered the beating he got when his 'releatives' have returned him from King's Cross. The ugly, hideous face of his uncle, snarling in delight and sadisticall joy as he beat Harry again and again for what he has done in his last summer. They took his trunk and Hedwig, confiscating them into his former room, where he had lived for almost ten agonizing, horrific years before going to Hogwarts. His dreaded Cupboard. Everytime a cold, relentless shiver would surge through his veins, whenever Harry would talk, or remember his past years, living in this small prision. Quickly Harry was banished into his room, the locks on his door shut tight. His meals, one per day and only a few left overs of the Dursley's diet were served through the hatch, Uncle Vernon had bult into his door two years ago. That was the first three weeks of the summer. He had hungered, alone cut off from his friends. And now Harry was in a dark, cold void. Harry didn't even remember waking up from his last dream. He muttered a curse while he furiously rubbed his upper arms in an futile attempt to stay warm when a laugh broke the eerie silence. A laugh that sent shivers down Harry's spine. The hairs on his neck rose up. It was a dry, hollow laugh. It was like the person, the being, who laughed this sickly laugh, had his or it's throat cut open and the victim, oblivious to this fatal wound, continued to laugh and laugh almost maniacally.

_Alright this is offically messed up. What in the name of Hagrid's beard is going on?_ Harry thought trying to swipe away his fear that was haunting his body and mind with some light, amusing thoughts. But all of these thoughts stopped dead in their tracks, when a raspy ghostly whisper echoed throughout Harry's mind and he could FEEL, feel the shallow breaths of the speaker over his right ear. „Harrrry...Potttterrrr." Said the person with an eerie, accentuated voice that seemed to drawl sadistically. Harry's blood in his veins went ice cold, his eyes widened in fear and his body was screaming in terror. _Please don't let it be Voldemort. Please. Please._

The being that was seemingly right next to him, inhaled a sharp ground shaking breath before chuckleing madly. With an low almost sootheing voice the being stuttered in seemingly bone chilling satisfaction. „Harry, Harry,...Harrrry. You're-fearssss are,..."

An unnatural pause filled the eerie, cold black void and when the being spoke again, so sudden, that Harry instinctivly flinched away like he had just been punched.

„unfouded. I am not **him**, nor Am I..." There the being once again led an eerie silence take it's place. Harry wondered what this being was because there was one thing Harry was completely certain in this confusing, unknown relam. This being, was most certainly not hu- „...man." The voice once again startled Harry to his very core and he could once again feel the overwhelming presence of a seemingly, allmighty creature hovering above him. Like the grim reaper, probing it's claws into Harry's skin, likely already claiming a long desired prize. Harry was frozen in utter shock and horror. He was sure that his heart had stopped working. This was not one of the occasional nightmares Harry had faced. This was disturbingly alien. The Being spoke again with a long drawling, yet uncomfortable authoritative voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine. „I am many...thingssss. Formed through time and space and...well, let's jussst say that **we, **are alot, alike. The two of us, mhhh. You have survived a lot and endured... such much. Much more than any... one in ssssuch a tender age like yours...could've,"

Another pause filled the room and Harry heared a slight dry chuckle before the being continued it's speech almost in glee. „managed. Though seeing your...back...ground, I can't say I am surprised." The being was strange. It made unessecary pauses, pornunces syllables and consonats with unusual stress. It gulped, hiccuped and emitted strangled gasps erraticly. The being was every where and nowhere at same time, thoroughly confusing Harry as he fought against his rising nausea. _Wake up Harry this is just a dream!_ Harry thought desperatly. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on a comforting place. His cold, hard yet safe bed on Privet Drive. A wonderufully soft and welcoming hospitailty of the Weasley household. Hermione's loving embrace.

A cold, humorless chuckle disturbed Harry's futile attempts to escape the unknown. „I apologise for...causing some minor, inconvinincesss. Though I am certain they,... are nothing in comparison to... Your actions in the passed years - have exceded our...highest, _expectaionsss. _I am impressed. And that's...not a statement I make lightly. You will live up to your...former victoriesss. You have done what your meant to...for the moment. Now you are needed elsssewhere."

Harry shook his head in confusion and softly muttered „I don't understand any of this! What is happening?" Once again Harry heard a bone chilling, dry chuckle envolping him like the cold wind in the midst of the coldest winters. _The Being_ as Harry dubbed the voice spoke again in a calm almost soothing tone „Everything is happening . The...universe, the void, the very fabric of the most smallest elements of exsitance are...changeing constantly. And change is what we need. From you." Harry was surprised how fast the being's demour has changed from soothing and nice to an ice cold, ominous, threatening voice. Before Harry could gather a thought what was going on, the room around him changed drastically, yet with an alien, fluid elegance. The light found it's way into the darkness, small bright dots started to appear around Harry. Smoky green and violet nebulas formed together spaning unbelieveable magnitudes.

_Galaxy's. These are entire Galaxy's. So vast._ Harry wondered in astoishment as the universe begun to form itself. Galaxey's morphed together, expanding, shrinking, prospering. Always moving. Never ceaseing. Giving birth to bright shining star varying in size, who in return gave life to the planets surrounding them. A turly magnificent cycle.

A demanding cough broke Harry free from his astonishment making him turn to the source of the cough and screamed in shock at the person he saw. The person infront of him was a tall, skinny man in a grey busniess suit. Brown eyes, rimless spectacels set upon his nose, long, wild raven black hair and a amused grin on his face. Harry knew this person, though only from pictures. It was the person Harry had always yearned for, silently wishing in his sleep to be with him and his mother. „Dad?!" Harry choked out, unintelegnably. The figure of James Potter chuckled lightly before shaking his head „I apologise for this...mix-up. My...collegues and I thought itttt...would be bessst, for you, to have a...familliar person...waving you off."

Harry's experssion changed swiftly at the words of this _imposter! _Fire erpurted within Harry's bright emelrad eyes as he growled threatingly „How dare **you** use..." what ever Harry had wanted to say died silently before even leaing his mouth. Again and again Harry tried to form word but no sound left his desperately moving mouth. Harry flushed red in anger moved his limbs to lunge forward at the being DARING to appear infront of him as his deceased father. He wanted to strangle, beat him to plump right then and there... if you could've moved that is. Harry tried and fought vaintly against his invisible bonds to no avail. He was stuck in place unable to even move a finger. Uncontrolled rage now burned livly within his heart. _How dare HE! How dare...IT! Whatever IT is... That Fucking bastard._

A dry, humourless chuckle broke the tension and imposter, impersonating his deceased father slowly almost getely clapped his hands before he spoke, more like stuttered in glee „MY dear...Mister Potttterrrr. Such thoughtsss are, ill advised for you might anger and...therefore lossssee your most important and...life depended surrporter." Harry froze in shock at that starteling revealation but it did nothing to his blinding rage. Slowly, Harry ceased his efforts and only glared hatefully at the figure.

„Time...Mister Potter, is very... fragile. It isss ruthlesss... to mistakes done in the right place at the wrong time. Mercilessly follwing and...haunting the... guilty. And mistakesss of great magnitude have been done indeed. Plans in the making eons ago are under threat and... ALL the EFFORT in the galaxy, would go to a waste if... well, that is were you... come in." the being drwaled arrogantly.

Numbness overwhelmed Harry's senses and his vision grew blurry and colurless, yet the voice of the figure was as clear as the sun rise in majestically red and orange coloured landscape of Hogwarts.

As Harry's mind faded into blissfull unconsciousness, Harry heard the being whispering it's last cold words into his ear sending chills through his entire body „Now off you trott my dear boy. I dearly... hope you... will respect my... trust and investments in you. Now go and... do what you do best."

* * *

Harry was dreaming, he didn't knew how he knew it, but he knew. How else could he explain what he was seeing right now.

He was standing on a small hill that belonged to long, far stretched plateau surrounding the immidate area. But Harry's attention was not focused on the beautiful green landscape, filled and prospering with life. No his attention was caught by a massive sphereical structure, hovering above the ground and burst it's way through the skies, disappearing view as it breached the beautiful white, fluffy clouds. The sun was at it's highest peak, illuminating these mighty structure that shone in an etheral white light. It's white carbon like exterior was riddled with blue shimmering dots, possibly windows. Elegantly shaped platforms hovered infront of the structure. Some were docking to diffrent parts of the majestical building, others were moving up and down left and right. Others were completely abondoning this towering skyscraper moved on towards _other_ similliar structures.

It was in that very moment Harry realised the scale of where ever he was. One such building that surrpassed even Hogwarts in it's majestical beauty, was mind boggling and impossible to think of for Harry in itself. But not only one or two more of this masive structures, but seeing doznes upon dozens of these massive_ fortresses_. The sight playing before Harry's very eyes was simply epic in every proportion and made him slightly hazy. Harry had to blink several times to keep his footing, his mouth agape at the fantastic visual graceing his eyes. The entire area was in a buzz of activity. Large platforms varying in shape and size moved continuously, non stopping never ceaseing their activity. Some of these mythical buildings even _moved _freely. Seemingly on their own accord. The gigantic benemoths glided elegantly over the ground some moved towards their bretherns as their exterior and shape changed accordingly to adapt to the most current situation. As they drew closer a bright blue light shot out from each building forming connections between the two mighty structures.

Harry was so transfixed at the outer worldly display before him that he did not noticed the low grumbling and ominous rumbling of the earth. Soon the very earth beneath Harry's feet started to shake causing him to struggle to stay upright. Finding his balance and footing again Harry searched for the source of this distrubence. His eyes danced warily across the landscape, expecting the worst as the sky above him began to darken. A large ominous shadow moved across the land completely covering Harry as it moved towards the gigantic _city_. Harry looked up and gasped.

Thousands, if not millions of enormous menaceingly machine shot through the skies. They large and triangular shaped, three large arms stretched outwards, pointing directly infront of the machine. One attached to the bottom, the other two on the sides of areodynamicly drone, almost meeting each other in the middle of the machine. Bright red and blue blinked on and off as they shot past Harry. Once again Harry stood with his mouth agape on the green hill as he watched another fascinating event displaying right infront off him.

But then as the last machines flew past him one of the small drones stopped in midair, turned around and shot towards the opposite direction. Directly towards HIM. Panic arose within him as the machine the distance of seemingly five soccer stadiums in less then half a minute. Forzen in shock Harry merrliy stared in fright at the machine as it _eyed _him suspiciously. Before Harry could react the machine and himself were enveloped in a bright golden light. White and golden sparks shot into every direction and Harry came to a starteling realasation as hot uncomfortable pain shot through his body and mind. He was most definitely not dreaming and his conscience thougts as the pair of them disappeared from the earth in a bright golden shower of light were, of an bushy brown-haired witch and the most pressing questions he could form in confused state. _Where in the Galaxy am I?!_

* * *

**AN:** Hello dear readers! I hope you have joined the first chapter of my newest stor. It just shot into my mind and I couldn't get it out of my head. Please leave a review on how you liked the chapter it would help me very to make better stories for you folk. also I am looking for a cover image for this very story. Send me a PM and I'll give the details to those interrested. read+favourite or follow and most importantly leave a review. Next update will be for "The Line" and then "Awakening".


End file.
